Who Do You Think You Are?
by Bee Bop
Summary: Garfield Logan is a star baseball player that can have anything he wants. But when he sees a mysterious girl with problems unknown, his life will be turned upside down. BBRae
1. Hey

I was thinking one day, and this idea just popped in my head. This chapter is going to be short, but the later chapters will get longer. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, nor a Audi TT.**

XodoublespaceXospace

Who do you think you are?

Hey

XodoublespaceXospace

Heroically, Garfield Logan stepped up to the plate, and practiced to swing the bat. He skewed his head, smirked, and winked at a unsystematic Goth girl glaring in the distance. She had vibrant violet hair, and matching eyes. She gasped, and glared again. The pitcher threw the ball in the air, straight for his head. The pale, emerald haired guy swung forcefully, and the ball hit head on, transferring it soaring high in air, over everybody's head. Every person, spectator, and even the mysterious pale-grey emaciated girl was in aw. The crowd watched as the boy made his way back to home base, while the opposing team was still struggling to catch the ball.

"Marvelous job again, Gar! I'm glad you're back on the team this year. Thanks to you, we've just won our first game. See you at practice tomorrow!" Coach Jones said, patting his back. He walked off the field and into the parking lot. 'Gar' turned around and noticed the random girl he winked at walking to the parking lot. He jogged over to her just as she was reaching her black Audi TT with the license plate saying, "KNIVES."

"Hey! That's a mighty nice car you have their. It must have cost you a fortune!" He said, catching her door before it slammed shut.

"Excuse me, but I'm trying to go home. Now would you please let go, jerk?" Her voice was charming, but venomous at the same time.

"What's your name?" Garfield asked.

"What's it to you?" She spat.

"I don't know; I've just become interested with you ever since I saw you in the stands."

"Mm...Okay. It's Raven. And your given name is?"

"Garfield. But you can call me Gar."

"Well _Garfield_, I have to go. Goodbye to you now." Raven pulled the door out of his hand, slammed it shut, and sped off to the main road. He sighed and smiled to himself. _So her name is Raven…hmm...I like that._

**Garfield**

Why did I let her go? I want to learn more about her. She seems so perfect and faultless, though I have just gotten to know her name! I turned over on my side, and looked at the clock beside my bed that I was laying on. It proudly showed dazzling in red 3:45 A.M. I've been thinking about her all night. Her outfit seemed so different from what the girls that fancy him always are wearing. She was wearing black Capri pants with straps hanging loosely on the back. A black tank top and hot pink fish net armlets. (A/N. I'm not sure what they are called...) She had on intense black eyeliner and black eye shadow. I believe she likes black. I know what I'm going to do tomorrow to astonish her- Black roses in the locker; it's perfect. All I have to do is go to her type of throng, ask about her, get her locker number and it's flawless! I rolled back over and went to sleep.

**The Next Day at School**

And so I find the guys I'm looking for, standing against the lockers, mingling amongst them. I made sure Raven wasn't with them before I approached. I casually sauntered over towards them.

"Hey."

"What do you want?" A guy in perfect, straight, black clothing, except for a blood red tie said. His eyeliner was the same as Raven's was the other day.

"I've become interested in a girl-you may know her- Raven. I'm just trying to find out what her locker number may be." Why are they looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?

"Yeah we know her. It's well... I'm not sure if I can depend on you with her locker digits. Give me a motive to trust you." Why is he making this tough?

"I'll...I don't know. Please just give me her locker number. I need it."

"Okay. 34. Now get." Thank God! I thanked them and I ran down the 11th grade hallway. My belt chain was rustling in the wind as I jogged. I found the guy I left the roses with, and got them back. I went up and down the hall until I came up to her locker. I opened it and stuck the flowers carefully in there.

"What are _you_ doing in _my_ locker?"

XodoublespaceXospace

That's all I have for you now; I hoped you enjoyed it! Look for the next chapter soon!

Bee Bop


	2. Thinking

Hello, I'm finally continuing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm very thankful for the lovely reviews I have received.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**Warning:** There is a 'almost' rape scene.. So um..yeah. 

XodoublespaceXospace

Who Do You Think You Are?

Thinking

XodoublespaceXospace

"Um...I really don't know. I have to go! Bye!" Beast Boy ran down the hall as fast as possible to reach out-of-site range. Raven sighed and opened her locker. The most beautiful black roses she had ever seen in her life were laying carelessly on her books. She gasped and made her boney grey hands touch the soft pedals. It felt like a baby's skin-so soft and fragile. She pulled them out and took in the light rose smell. Rose was her favorite scent because the smell was so faint, it seemed that it had something to hide.

She looked at the note card taped to the paper and read it to herself. _Raven, um...I saw thies and thout they wer perfect for you. I hope you lik them. -Beast Boy. _Even though his spelling was so horrible, she saw past it. Why would he think of her? She is nothing compared to the other girls. She is just an outcast, unwanted by the world. Was Garfield the only one who wanted Raven? Well Beast Boy wasn't the only one...the leader of the Forgotten Angels liked her. He once tried to rape her, but that was when he was drunk.

Raven decided to skip her next and just go outside and think. She knew the Forgotten Angels would be out there, but she just ignored that. She'll just sit on the grass and day dream. It's funny how her school doesn't care if a student skips a class. Even if the principal saw her outside, he would just ignore her. She took the roses outside with her and looked around for a peaceful spot on the premises. She saw a shady spot under a tree and walked over. In the corner of her eye, she saw the gang in the shadows against the school wall. They were probably snorting or smoking drugs, and drinking alcohol.

Raven laid down and looked at her roses quietly. Hopefully, non of the Forgotten Angels saw her. She played with the rose pedals and thoughts of Garfield raced through her mind. _He's so sweet and caring. Even though I've only spoken with him two or three times, I think we're meant for each other. _A blush spread across her face as she was thinking of her and Beast Boy...together. _Oh my gosh...I can not believe what I just thought of! I really need to get my mind out of the perverted gutter! Damn my hormones! Oh shit...Jake sees me! Okay...just act like you don't know that he noticed you._

Raven held in her breath and closed her eyes as she heard the hard clanks of Jake's boots approach her. He knelt down beside her and stuck his tongue in her mouth raping every part of it. She felt her mouth starting to bruise as he sucked harder on her mouth. Luckily she was able to throw her roses aside before they were crushed by Jake's weight slamming on her limp body. Raven whimpered under his fierce kiss and soon she lost control of her body. She hated to fall to her knees to a guy like Jake, but she couldn't help it. Jake doesn't normally act like this, so what happened?

Jake lifted his hands, pressed them roughly on her round breast, and started squeezing with all of his muscles. Raven started to let out small cries and everything faded to black.

XodoublespaceXospace

**Raven**

"Raven! Raven, are you okay? Can you hear me?" My eyes opened slightly but all I could see was a fuzzy image of a boy-maybe a teenager-waving his arms around frantically saying meshed up words. My ears buzzed then everything went clear. I sat up, and looked around. I was sitting in a hospital room and Garfield was standing beside my bed holding my hand. Wait...holding my hand! Who gave him permission to do that! Oh well...his hand is so warm and strong.

"W-what happened?" I managed to say.

"I saw that Jake kid outside on top of you getting ready to rip your jeans off! You were knocked out, your shirt was ripped into shreds, and you had bruises all over your...um, breast and lips. I rushed out and pulled you out from under him, and them punched the lights out of that guy. ...I saved your flowers." Garfield is so cute when he smiles. I think I've gotten a crush on Beast Boy. Wait a second! Where were those dumb Teen Titans! I thought they were suppose to protect us from harm! Fewy on those three "super heros"!

"Thank you so much Garfield. Did you take me here?"

"Yes." He nodded and gave me a warm smile. He gently caressed my cheekbone and slowly leaned forward. He gave me a light peck on my lips and looked at me...lovingly.

XodoublespaceXospace

That's all for now! Thank you to all who reviewed.

**Peggz-** Hehe, thank you. I will remember that!

**Yumi Yakahumi- **Yay! Thank you!

**Zerowolfgirl- **Hello! AU stories do rule. Thank you, and talk to you later : )

**Gubba-Gubba-** Yay! It's Gubba-Gubba! Thank you so much, you make me blush! Haha..

**Nadine gyambrah-** I will, I will! Thank you so much!

**Savi-** Thank you! You now know what happens! ...If you read!

_Until Next Time..._


	3. Confusion

Okay, with a little motivation, I was able to re-write this chapter. Yes, re-write. I was going to update about a month ago, and I clicked on this document, and everything was **gone**. So I hope this is better than what I had before…but you can never tell.

You know I **don't** own **anything**, so don't make me say it.

**Yeahyeahyaddayeah**

Who Do You Think You Are?

Confusion

**Yeahyeahyaddayeah**

Garfield Logan blushed and took a step back. He brought a fist up to cover a cough coming harshly up his throat, and slowly, his hand dropped and fell to his side.

"Um, I'm sorry about that." Raven's shock ignored the apology and just kept staring at his lips. Many un-answered questions flew through her mind like: 'Why did he kiss me?' or 'Why am I so surprised?'

"I brought you a card…uh, you can look at it, if you want; It's on your night stand. But, I have to go. So, I guess I'll see you later." And with that, he left. Raven lifted a weak hand and grabbed the light blue envelope with the word "Raven" written in poor cursive. She opened the slits and pulled out a purple card with glitter scattered on certain areas of it. On the front it said, "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now…" with a cute teddy bear blushing. Opening the folded card, the inside read, "I like you a lot, so I hope you feel better soon. – Garfield."

Raven's face turned scarlet red, and sighed. Why did he have to be so difficult? She had no intentions of ever really liking him back. So why is she? Who did this guy think he was? She knew it was unreasonable to get agitated over a small gesture, but somehow, she did. Even after he saved her butt from being raped, she still couldn't think of anything else.

'Maybe he just wants to get with me to keep up his reputation. Probably so, but in a way, I'm a little flattered. Gosh, why can't I make up my mind? First I'm angry, now I'm delighted. What is my problem!' She ruffled her hair a bit, and laid back into the stiff hospital pillows. Raven roughly rubbed her face until she finally came to some peace to drift off into slumber.

**Yeahyeahyaddayeah**

Drawing a sketch of his new found attraction, Garfield laid on his bed helplessly. He can't stop thinking about her, so he resorts to a portrait. He roughly worked on her curves, and details that were always hidden away by black. She was swarmed by Angels, and looked like she was floating up to Heaven. She was dressed in a long white garb thing, and her face looked so happy-so peaceful.

But there was something he couldn't get right about her eyes. Raven's was so complex, he had to keep erasing, and redrawing. Soon after hours of mindless sketching, he finally got the drawing right. He framed it, and set it on his desk. Now, when he does homework, or works on his computer, he'll have something to look at. He chuckled and soon thought about her still being in hospitalization. He left so abruptly, she probably didn't register it all. But he knew she would be alright.

**Yeahyeahyaddayeah**

"Miss Raven, you're free to go." A tall, slim nurse with pale skin, and red hair gently woke Raven up from her sleep. She stirred a bit, and finally was awake. Then the nurse repeated her sentence and helped the girl out of bed. Raven's limbs were weak from not having any contact to exercise, or any movement at all.

'Samantha' helped Raven pull on some clothes her dad had brought by yesterday. He left for her some black jeans, and a bright green t-shirt saying "Leave me alone" in bold black letters. She slid on a pair of black flip-flops and slowly walked out of the room.

"You're already checked out, Miss." Samantha said sweetly as she watched the weak girl slide her feet across the floor slowly. Raven did not acknowledge her statement, but heard it quite clearly. And so finally, she was set to go, free from imprisonment or a hospital bed.

Soon, Raven was walking up her driveway to her house, but as slow as possible. She didn't want to make any real physical movements, but walking home was a pretty large amount of exercise. She probably walked about 15 miles. She mindlessly entered her home, almost fell up the stairs, but soon made it to her own bed. In a matter of seconds, she was fast asleep.

**Yeahyeahyaddayeah**

And so, I will leave you here. It's pretty late, and I'm supposed to be leaving in the morning for Tennessee. So I don't know when I'll update again, but it will be when I return home. I'll probably write some on the rode, though. Well, thank you to every one who reviewed. I'm too lazy to make any review responses, but I would like to thank Melly for encouraging me to get this chapter up as soon as possible.

_Until Next Time…_


	4. Visitor

So, I'm sitting on my bed, thinking about updating. And guess what? It's 1:00 AM! Haha! So, my update may sound…out of it. But you'll know why. And also, I'm listening to The Used. Oh such a great band.

Thisisapagebreaker

Who Do You Think You Are?

Visitor

Thisisapagebreaker

"Raven, will you wake up, already! You have a visitor!" Raven's dad yelled from the bottom of the stair case. He clearly didn't care about his daughter, none the less of the visitor. He was a big man; pretty hefty, and strong. He was a spectacular business man, and didn't care much about anything else but his job. He was rarely home, and never bothered to keep in touch with his daughter when he was gone on production trips. Most of the times, Raven didn't even know he had left. Since her mother had died, her father just broke down, she assumed. After the passing, he just sort of disappeared.

Raven was so startled by the shout; she ended up abruptly waking and falling off her bed. She rubbed her head and wearily stood back up. Man, her father was so annoying sometimes. But even so, she barely ever got to see him, so even if his presence was infuriating, at least it was something.

Raven hurried over to her drawer and pulled on a pair of snug blue-jeans, and a green Taking Back Sunday shirt. She vigorously pulled a brush through her hair and ran out the door and down the stairs. "Daddy," Raven screeched as she saw her dad's aggravated face waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Soon her happiness turned to fright as she missed a step and fell down the stairs the rest of the way down. Why was she falling so much?

"Raven, get up; you shouldn't be on the floor like that." Her father grunted and waited for his daughter to stand back up. "Your visitor is waiting for you in the kitchen. You better tend to him as soon as possible. I don't even see why he's here." He glared then retired to the basement for a reason Raven did not know of. But frankly, she did not care.

"Garfield! What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you, silly! How did you back home? I guess I should have taken you instead of leaving." Garfield chuckled and took a sip of the Iced Tea Raven's father had given him.

"Hmm," Raven sat down on the chair across from Garfield and just stared. She didn't flinch when he moved or cleared his throat. "What are you really her for? I didn't _need_ your assistance or company, and you _know_ that."

"Well, okay, you got me. But I had a question for you. Will you go out with me tomorrow morning? If you accept my offer, you will not regret it!"

"You're starting to sound like a salesperson. Stop it, but sure, why not? My father will not care, and he won't be home for the next week or so. He's leaving tonight."

"That's great! Okay, I'll pick you up around nine in the morning. I suggest you get a good night's sleep. Well, good bye." Garfield stood up, and went over to Raven. He bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek. But he didn't wait for a response for he was afraid she's hurt him, so he left as quickly as he could.

Raven sighed and left to the bathroom. Her days were spent in her some times. She'd take baths a lot; they'd help her calm down her nerves when she'd get stressed. She wearily walked over to the weighing scale and stepped up on the black plastic. She sighed and stepped down.

"I'm still losing weight. I'm now down to 94 pounds. Why am I losing this weight?" She spoke aloud to herself and slowly started to shed her clothes. Raven bent down and cut on the water and measured the temperature with her hand to see if it was warm enough or not. Soon, the water filled the white bath tub and she slowly stuck her feet in one at a time. Then finally, she sat down in the clear water.

'What have I been doing to be losing this weight? I haven't been eating different, and I only walked home from the hospital. Maybe I'm getting sick. That may explain why I'm falling, and getting dizzy.

Garfield is so nice to me. I'm surprised he's been doing all this for me. I know he's probably using me so he'll be able to date everybody in the school. Oh well… I guess I'll just become another pawn of his game. But… maybe it's more than that…' Raven didn't finish her thought as black filled her head, as she fell asleep.

Thisisapagebreaker

And so… I finish this chapter sometime. It's been sitting on Microsoft Word for so long. Haha. Thanks for all the reviews.

_Until Next Time…_


	5. New Jersey

Okay, so now here's an update for Who Do You Think You Are. And I hope you guys enjoy )

My guinea pig got sick and died about 2 weeks ago. I really do miss her, a lot. She was a great pig. Why does it seem all of our pets are dying this year?

**Disclaimer**: You know it. I don't own it.

**FlipOverFlopUnder**

Who Do You Think You Are

New Jersey

**FlipOverFlopUnder**

Never in Raven's life would she imagine Garfield to be a nice guy. He's taking her out to go shopping. 'We've been driving for _hours_ and it feels like we're never going to get there!' Raven thought furiously and roughly crossed her arms. But then a sign flashed by her eyes that she couldn't forget. Welcome to New Jersey. Raven didn't pay much attention to how far they went into the state or that they pulled into a parking lot of a huge mall. All she could think about was that sign.

**Raven**

"What are we doing in New Jersey! It's no where near home! No wonder it felt like we were driving so long!" I got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Garfield just smiled and linked my arms with his. We walked into the towering mall and were met with tons of bustling people moving around, in and out of stores. He pulled me into the sea of people weaving in and out around them. I couldn't help but to shout, mind all of the stares.

"What are you doing!" I stopped abruptly, jerking him backward. He turned around and stared at me like I was an idiot.

"Well… I was going to up to the food court and then I was hoping we could have some fun shopping. But, if you have something else in mind, then that's okay too…"

"Uh, no this is fine." I feel kind of bad now. I now remember I am in debt to him. He did save me that awful day. I might as well be nice to him.

"Well good, because I'm starving!" Before I knew it, I was dragged up two flights of stairs and then to the other end of the mall. We entered a large food court with a tall swooping ceiling like a carousel. Huge signs of cartoon fruits, vegetables and meats with faces giving bright smiles hung from the ceiling. The place looks childish, but I can't help but also think it looks cool.

"I _love _this place!" Garfield exclaimed and dragged me to get some food for a late lunch.

----------

"You are going to go to some of the stores I like! If were going to be shopping together, then we are going to have to make some agreements." He's already taken me to New Jersey, so I think he can do something for me, even if I am in debt to him.

"Fine- here's an idea; you'll shop for me, and I'll shop for you. And we can't complain about it either. Deal?"

"Deal." We shook hands and started off to the middle of the mall. From there, we'd figure out where to go first. I think I have something heavy for him that he'll regret saying "no complaints".

He decided to take me into the store called "American Eagle". A lot of people at our school wear this stuff, though I haven't even stepped into the store before. He led me to some shirts on a shelf and started pointing at some that said something like, "Free to Be" and "Sunshine Makes Me Happy". He's _got _to be kidding me.

"Oh Raven! These would look adorable on you! And look! They have an extra small. And we'll just have to get you some jeans and skirts!"

I personally feel uncomfortable in here dressed the way I am- tall black army boots, a short black skirt with red ribbons, a black shirt saying "RAWR" in bold red letters, and red fishnet sleeves up to my elbows. I am getting an awful lot of looks and stares from everybody. Garfield shoved a pile of ripped jeans, shirts, and skirts in my arms and pointed me to a dressing room.

He bought everything I tried on! I've been trying to protest, because the price is so high, but he's insisting on buying these for me. Can't he tell I don't need to be bought over? I don't care if I have all these expensive clothing. We could have just gotten some things off the sales rack, and I would have been perfectly fine with that. Men- everything just has to be perfect.

Now it's my turn to torture. I led him into the store called, "Hot Topic". I heard him gulp from behind me but I just smiled. If he thinks he likes me, by today he'll never want to talk to me again! And of course I'm not going to wear any of those clothes he bought me, unless he still wants me. I'll just return them at our mall.

"Oh, I've heard of some of those bands!" He said to me, pointing up at some shirts on the wall.

"What size do you wear?" I asked him as I crouched down to the floor looking through sizes of the ones he pointed out.

"Medium; I like my shirts to be big on me."

"I don't need a reason, you know." I said while shoving some shirts in his hands.

"They're all black?"

"So? Let's get you some jackets, accessories, and what-nots. Oh! I like this! I'm going to buy this for myself." I grabbed a My Chemical Romance shirt, (along with some others) and started to find more things for Garfield.

"I've got a surprise for you." I told him once we left the store. I grabbed his hand and led him to a small stand in the middle of the mall- after I found it. I saw it when he was pulling into American Eagle.

"Body Piercings?" Garfield read the sign in confusion and it made me smile even broader.

"How can I help you?" A young girl of about 18 with blonde hair asked us when she noticed we were there.

"He's getting his lip pierced." I answered before Garfield got to say anything.

"I'm **_what_**!" Garfield yelled, but I just giggled. I've never had this much fun in so long; though it won't last. I know he'll leave me right about now, that that I care, but I need a ride back home.

"Right this way, please," she said in a bored voice. She pulled his arm and led him around to the inside and sat him in a chair. I watched her pull out some supplies and get ready to pierce the lip.

"Are you sure you're certified to do this kind of thing?" I watched Garfield tremble and look worried.

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" I retorted.

"Do you want it on the side, or in the middle?"

"He'll take it on the side," I replied for him, and then I saw him pale. I heard a whimper and then an 'all done' from the girl. After I paid for the piercing, Garfield wanted to go.

"Well… uh, I guess we can go see a movie." He's talking weird now since the piercing. Why is he suggesting a movie? Doesn't he want to get rid of me and forget about me already?

"Don't you want to dump me now? I mean, I just made you get your lip pierced! Don't you hate me now?" I've got to brace myself for the worst.

"Well, actually, I don't know what to think but why did I just get my lip pierced? It feels weird and it hurts like hell, but I can't bring myself to scream at you. It's my own fault for saying no complaints. So I don't have the right to be mad." He gave me a small smile and he grabbed my hand. I guess I won't be getting rid of this dope so soon.

"So…does it look okay on me?" He gave me a light kick on the butt with the side of his shoe and laughed. He's an idiot, but it's okay.

---------

"Well I never thought I'd be telling you this, but I actually had a great time. I'll see you at school Monday." I gave him a little smile and gently closed the door. Sigh, what can I do? I feel myself starting to like him, but I don't want to like him. How can he do this to me? Ha- because I let him.

But why a guy like him? I'm a "gothic-punk-broken-girl-with-no-life" kind of person, and he's a beautiful prep. I shouldn't get involved with guys; they're too spontaneous. Where does he get off like that taking me to _New Jersey_ of all places? Why not to our local mall 30 minutes away? Idiot.

I pushed myself up the stairs to get to my room. Oh, I can't do this everyday; too much energy. I slipped on a House of Fools t-shirt and some stretchy shorts. I pulled my hair into a pony-tail and turned off the lights. Sigh- just another night with no sleep.

---------

Well, that's all for now. Thank you for reading!

-Bee Bop

_Until Next Time…_


	6. Tragic Affirmation

Disclaimer: I've used one quote by _Anne Shirley._

_Warning- The story takes a __**drastic **__change._

-----x-----

I stumbled over to the wardrobe and shuffled through some clothes. I personally don't like any of the clothing Garfield picked out for me, but to make him happy, I forced myself a smile and picked one out. It happened to be a dark gray shirt, but slightly thin. It's funny how small articles of clothing such as this can make me start thinking about myself. Most mirrors never lie, and in all my life, this one does not. When I turn sideways, I'm only about 5 inches wide.

Another thing I've found that doesn't lie is a weighing scale. This is one thing in particular that I wish _would _lie to me and tell me I'm at a healthy weight. I'm now at a disappointing number of 90. My life is a perfect graveyard of buried hopes.

"I'm walking to school! I'll see you later!" I yelled out into my empty house and shut the door behind me. The air took no mercy on me as it attacked with the coldness of ice. Fall is the season between summer and winter, and it always is the troublemaker on my life. It never can decide which season to go with- some days it's warm, then some days it's quite unbearably cold.

I've noticed I'm becoming lazier and lazier with every day that passes. But maybe I'm denying myself and I'm actually getting weaker. I like to tell myself I'm getting fat and lazy, but I guess lying doesn't help in the long run. When I actually decide to realize that I am weaker, maybe I'll know I'm dying. It's sad that I'm coming to the conclusion of death but, this weekend, I ate like a pig, just to show off that I _can _eat, but I still lost 3 pounds. Can you explain that to me? My doctors can't explain it either.

I hate the world- I really do. I think the only person I care for is Garfield. He's the only person who's actually done anything nice for me- or even seriously acknowledged me before. Other than him, I bear a strong hate for the world and its people. I also hate that my God forsaken school is in the clearing, but I'm not getting closer to it. Heck, I'm walking my legs off, but I'm getting nowhere fast.

"Hey Raven, are you even listening to me?" A familiar voice called out beside me in a familiar car. I didn't even see Garfield pull up, nor did I even hear him talking to me.

"Um, what?" I sheepishly choked out as embarrassment surged through my body.

"Do you need a ride?" He leaned over and pushed open the passenger door and offered me a seat. I gladly climbed in and shut the door. He asked me why I wasn't driving my car. I responded with I don't know, because really, I _didn't_ know.

-----x-----

**(3rd Person)**

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"… _She let herself go too far."_

"… _Where are her parents?" _

"… _She only lives with her father." _

Raven woke to a slur of blurry words flowing through her mind. She went to raise her arm but it was held back by the pull of the IVs stuck in it. Where was she?

"Nurse, she's waking!" Nurse- the word hit her like a brick hitting a wall. With in two seconds, she jerked forward trying to get away- desperately; urgently; compellingly. She didn't even take heed to notice how familiar the voice was that just shouted.

"Hold her down! Get something for her!" Screams filled the room as frantic nurses tried to hold the struggling teen down with enough force to inject her with a sedative. But once the needle was in, only a few seconds past and the screams were gone.

Just silence.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Mr… uh, what is your name?" One of the nurses left in the room politely stood beside a chair occupied by another teenager. With elbows on knees, head in hands, he refused to look up at the woman.

"Garfield Logan," He muffled between sobs to choke out his name.

Garfield couldn't let his mind go at ease. It kept racing back to the bustling hallways of the school they were at just two hours ago; the same school that he's attended for three years; the same school that won't have Raven Roth in the attendance roll for next year. He knew these few days that Raven will be hospitalized will be Hell for them both. He never knew he actually _loved _her until he saw her go down in that dreadful hallway; not until he saw her heart beat decrease rapidly while they were in the ambulance; not until he saw her struggling to get up just seconds ago, and couldn't.

Love is the type of word that is used carefully but also carelessly. The word never really _meant _anything to Garfield until he met Raven. Before, he just picked up a girl for kicks then dropped her when she lost her fun… but now, oh but now he regrets every moment that he lived that 'player' lifestyle. She definitely taught him a lesson in life, but he hasn't quite figured it out yet- all he knows is that he feels totally different now than he use to and frankly, he likes it.

"Hey you," Raven meekly spoke as she came to. Her head was throbbing, and she felt like she'd been sleeping for over two years straight.

"Hey… are you feeling okay?" He jumped out of his chair and quickly went to her side; Garfield kneeled to see her eye to eye.

"…What's wrong with me?"

Garfield had to pause for a moment to figure out how he'd break the news to her. He stared long and hard into her eyes, searching for anything to comfort himself and his love staring right back at him. Tears started so swell up in his eyes and he had to look away.

"The doctors have found that you had Kidney Disease and your kidneys failed. We didn't know in time… and… you're dying, Raven!"

-----x-----

Sorry about the long idle on this story, but I finally got it out! Please, please review! They make me happy inside

Sadly, the story shall be coming to an end soon. There'll probably be about two chapters left until the end; I doubt if I can fit it all into one chapter… maybe.

_Until Next Time…_


	7. You're Not So Far Away

Hi Everybody. Sadly, this is the last chapter of Who Do You Think You Are. I guess a story has to end sometime. But, thank you for all your reviews and support. They have definitely helped me get this far. I love you!

----x----  
Who Do You Think You Are  
You're Not So Far Away  
----x----

Once again, screams started filling the room- high-pitched and shrilly. The skeletal hospital patient viciously jerked and screamed as she jerked out her IVs and attempted to jump out of the bed. She almost made it to the door before Garfield Logan caught her and tried to drag her back to her bed.

"Raven, you have to calm down!" Nurses began to run into the room to help control the wild girl. With four nurses and Garfield, they were able to strap her down to the bed and inject her with a narcotic. But it didn't seem to have much effect on her as she kept trying to jerk out of her restraints. Tears were streaming down her face harder as her attempt to break free slowed.

Garfield backed up into a corner and began crying his eyes out has he watched his love break lose. He could only watch as life drained from her each day that passed. The doctors had told him earlier that it was too late for life support; she was just too far gone. He begged and begged them, but they said it wasn't worth the try- she'd die anyways. He slid down the wall and just sat with his head in his knees to hide the face that he was crying.

"Sir, are you okay?" A nurse politely tapped his shoulder to get his attention. He immediately swatted her hand away.

"I'm fine!" He yelled at the young girl and noticed her face became pale. "Look… I'm sorry. I'm fine, really." He softened his voice and tried to look as pleasant as possible. She nodded and backed off slowly and exited out of the room.

One of the nurses left glanced at him quickly and said, "Do you think you can handle her alone? If you think you need someone to stay… I can." She looked down at a crack in the floor and waited patiently for the response.

"No, I'd rather be alone with her… please."

She looked at his pleading eyes and nodded swiftly. "If you need anything, do not hesitate at all to ask me." She took a small glance at Raven and then quickly exited the hospital room before tears could fall.

"Garfield…" A weak voice crept out from the bed. Raven used all of her energy to summon him to her side.

Gar quickly scurried up and sat down on the chair he had pulled up to the bedside earlier. He grabbed her small hand and leaned in slightly to be able to hear her better.

"Garfield… how far gone… am I?" She looked up at him with confused eyes- faded eyes.

"The doctors said that… you probably won't last through the night. That scene you just caused didn't help much either- it drained a lot of your energy, as you can tell. Raven, you must try to stay as calm and relaxed as possible so you can maybe last a little longer. Please, just try." He lightly squeezed her cold hand hoping that maybe it would give her strength.

He watched as misery streamed down her face; there was nothing he could do to save her but wipe away the tears.

----x----

"_Garfield…"_

Garfield woke up to the whispers of his name being called beside him. It was a faint voice, but it was just audible enough.

"Garfield… please…" Raven started to grope Garfield's hand trying to pull her to him. He quickly took off her restraints and cradled her as close to his chest as possible. He lightly squeezed her for comfort, but it didn't seem like it helped. He gazed down into her eyes searching for any light, but her eyes were dull and faded.

"Garfield," She repeated slightly weaker than the last but she held up her head high, " I never got to tell you this, but I'd never had so much fun in my life until I met you," Her face fell a little, but she brought it back up enough just to finish her last words.

"…I love you." Then her head dropped completely, and her body became limp. A small sigh slipped from her lips and then she was gone forever.

"No!" Garfield shouted as he gripped her body tightly to his, "You can't leave me now! I love you!" He started to sob as his screams filled the room. Uncontrolled tears fell hard has he rocked back and forth with his dead lover in his arms. He started to cry so hard that his own tears began to choke him.

A nurse that was nearby on the night shift heard the commotion and ran down the empty hallway as fast as she could. As soon as she knew which room it was coming from, she gasped and burst through the door with her vibrant red hair following behind. She was stopped dead in her tracks when she became insight of the pitiful scene. She brought her tiny hand up to her mouth and had to quickly turn away; it was too sad to even look at.

"_Don't leave me…"_

----x----

In a small church way out in the woods, sat Garfield with his head held up strong. That was the only thing _to_ do with out breaking into tears. It was getting harder and harder each day, and this wasn't helping. Looking at her cold and unnatural colored skin made him almost break down upon entering.

He sat by himself in the back away from the others. But, it wasn't hard, since there were only five people- including him- attending this sad funeral. The principal and the vice principal both sat in the second pew back from the front; a relative of some sort- probably an aunt- sat in the fourth pew back; and a young lady with vibrant red hair sat in the pew just in front of him, but against the wall.

His eyes wandered over to the empty seat marked 'Reserved' in the front- the seat reserved for a man so cruel and uncaring. Her father never did seem to care for her; he actually didn't seem to be nice at all- even to him. But he would have thought that of all days, Mr. Roth would attend his daughter's funeral. The world really is pathetic.

The preacher, standing behind a podium dressed in black robes, droned on about life and God and all sorts of things positive about her past life. Of what he knew about her, her past didn't seem so "positive" at all- more like lonely. She grew up with a neglective father, and no mother- who wouldn't be lonely? But soon into the mess of a speech, the preacher called him up to have a word or two- since he was the only one in the church close enough to the girl to even know something.

He shakily rose to his feet and slipped quietly up the aisle. As he did, memories started to whirl suddenly around his head- their first kiss; accidents; shopping. Every moment that he spent with her started zooming by on fast mode, and they weren't going to stop anytime soon. Even the lady with the vibrant red hair was amongst the slur of memories, and he couldn't help but steal a glace at her when he pasted. He held on tightly to the object in his hand as he silently got behind the podium.

"Love is not a word to be thrown around- love is a word that should be taken to heart and kept. Raven Roth was the type of person who was cautious with love; she didn't just give herself to anyone. She was stubborn and hard-headed, but inside, she was caring and compassionate. I ended up being one lucky man- she gave me her heart. Oh, I tried and tried to get her from the beginning- but she held strong.

You have no idea what it's like to have the love of your life die in your arms whispering a love confession. You have no idea what it was like, having to hold her cold and lifeless body to yours, trying to make her wake up. You have no idea what it's like to have her ripped from your arms even though you want to never let go. I'll tell you something- it is the worst feeling ever imaginable to experience this pain, but somehow, even though she is gone, I feel her presence with me- even now. She's with each and every one of you, and she's never going to let you go; she will watch over you and protect you; she will be a person to talk to, when you have no one else. She is just as lonely as we are. We just can't open our eyes to see that death is just another life, and she lives that life forever happier now that before."

He slowly stepped down and looked down. It was true- he could feel her presence right beside him- almost _touching _him- urging him to keep going. He took a breath and looked up to the people and saw a man that had slipped in just before his speech- her father. He looked up at Garfield and slightly smiled. Everyone's faces had different emotions going through them, but all eyes were on him. He could see sympathy and concern in each of their eyes, and it almost made him want to run away- so far away so no one could find him.

But he didn't. He held his head high and walked steadily to the end of the coffin that held his beloved. On a stand, he placed the object that he held so protectively down- it was time to let go. He swiftly turned and left the church, leaving everyone in admiration.

There, up on the stand, set a drawn and framed picture of Raven Roth looking confident and beautiful- just how she truly was. And a man with a tear in his eye, realizing just how much he really loved his daughter.

_The End._

----x----

That's the end! Wow, I literally cried writing Garfield's speech. I appreciate all of your reviews and I thank you for staying with me continually. I love you all!

_Bee Bop_


End file.
